The dragonborn goes hunting
by Inusui
Summary: The dragonborn,a Khajiit named Ranjin,is asked to take out a beast that has been spotted near Whiterun. Warning: Porn


Please note that this had started out as a role-play. A friend and I started out talking about skyrim. And this happened.

My entry to the story is bolded. Not because it's more important, but because that's the simplest way to state the differences. If I ever post more stuff like this, the one who posted first would be bolded

**The moons were just showing up in the sky as a lone Khajiit walked across the plains, his bow at the ready for any deer he might happen across. This Khajiit was not one to miss out on hides and venison. He was currently looking for something that had been terrorizing the locals. The Companions had been asked to take care of a monster, but Ranjin was the only one available, so he went alone. He had considered asking Jenassa to come with him, but the Dunmer wasn't around her usual hangout she was most likely nursing a hangover. The Khajiit kept his bow loaded, his night-vision active, and on the look out. The monster was described as a giant, but not a giant. Outside of Whiterun the Khajiit restocked his supply of Skooma. He wasn't the best at alchemy, so Ri'saad kept him supplied. The merchant asked the Harbinger where he was headed this time. He told him the details, saying that there was a rumor that it was a giant with khajiit features. Ri'saad hissed, laying his ears back. Atahbah, Ma'randru-jo and Khayla had looked over at the other two Khajiit, eyebrows raised. Ri'saad warned The Harbringer about what he was about to face, telling him the known tale of Tezret, the one sired by a giant.**

**The lone Khajiit took out a mudcrab that scuttled out of the mud behind him. He sighed and checked his map. Another mile and he would be upon the half-breed's cave. He heard a dragon's roar and notched another arrow on his bow, scanning the sky. Seeing nothing he lowered his bow, keeping the arrow notched. He continued to walk towards his destination, keeping an eye out for the dragon he heard. **

**The Khajiit-Do approached the cave. He crouched and snuck inside, keeping to the shadows. His cream and silver fur weren't the best for hiding in shadows, but he had perfected his sneaking skills so that he was unseen in any environment when he wanted to. He continued deep into the cave, his skyforge steel sword at his hip and a hunting bow strung and notched.**

The front of the cave was large and ominous looking. Similar to some around Whiterun. It was about big enough to fit a large dragon through the entrance. Along the entrance words were scraped on the rock. "Stay away" "Freak" "Monster" "Beast" and etcetera. Enormous footprints littered the front of the cave, many as fresh as an hour ago. Clearly the beast cared not if anything got close enough to the cave to find it. A few piles of mammoth bones lie here and there outside the cave, some with a broken pelvis or legs. More importantly next to the cave sat a huge pile of dragon bones, at least 5 skeletons, and above them was scratched into the rock, "Free". Clearly this creature had no idea of the value of the items he had, or he simply did not care. Moss hung over the cave, and leading into it Nirnroot was visible to light the path towards the inside, perhaps so the beast could get inside safely late at night?

Strong smells of herbs came from within the cave, and lastly a very powerful smell of Skooma, so strong as though it were a skooma factory inside. Suddenly a dragon's roar blasted from the cave, one of pain and pleasure at once. The dragon in question laid deep, deep in the cave with Tezret, who was claiming this dragon in doggy style, ramming his thick male-hood into the poor female rapidly in an attempt to mate with her. Her blood spilled onto the floor from her tight folds as Tezret fucked her, his boots lying near enough to her muzzle to have her gagging and coughing. Tezret purred as he picked up his thrusting, ramming his rod into her with such speed the cave seemed to be shaking.

**The Khajiit was...blankly staring at the sight before him... This was something that he had never thought to see, never even wished to see now that he thought of it. When he first got into the cave and caught the scent of Skooma and Moonsugar, he sniffed the air, his pupils dilating. 'No, bad' he thought to himself 'mind on the task at hand, skooma later'. He took aim at the beast's eye, aiming to take his sight away.**

Tezret growled softly, fucking the dragoness hard and thrusting his hips forward with enough force to topple a castle. But with the Khajiit's nightvision, perhaps the archer could see tears welling in Tezret's eyes, and perhaps he could hear a slight whine in Tezret's voice as he humped the dragon. With a tear dripping down his cheek, he felt the dragoness pass away below him. Whether from bleeding to death, trauma, or simply the situation he did not know. Slowly he lowered his head and kissed her softly and lovingly. With a sudden force he fucked her again and again and again roughly, while he kissed her dead body passionately. After a few seconds he came, his thick load bloating out her stomach and spilling out some as he pulled out. WIth a snarl he grabbed the dragoness' body by the legs, cracking the bones as he picked her up and tossed her aside, her large body coming to rest near the Khajiit hunter. Tezret slammed himself against the wall and beat his fist against it, his power allowing him to actually crush the rocks. "Gods be damned! Why did I have to be born like this...a monster...only here to be HATED by everything...and to have every little thing wish me dead? Then because of my FATHER" he hissed the word, "I am like this. I fuck everything I can...but I don't touch the locals...I don't hurt people...only dragons and mammoths..." Tezret cried, his huge tears crashing to the ground. "But that doesn't matter to you does it hunter? Surprised? Don't be. I'm like you. Oh! I'm sorry...I shouldn't compare you to something as cursed by the gods as myself.

I am a Khajiit aswell. And if you wish to kill me, so be it." Tezret spoke, turning around and laying on his knees, tears welling in his eyes.

**The dragon's body started to burn, the soul entering the Khajiit. The Khajiit raised an eyebrow "First, how did you see Ranjin. Second...why did you come to Skyrim?" Ranjin's voice was silky yet feral. Sounding more like a mix between a growl and a purr. He lowered his bow, keeping the arrow notched just in-case this was a trick. "Why come to such a retched, cold place. When you could have stayed in the sands" He removed his helmet, showing his eyes. That rare colour that matched the fog.**

"It wasn't my choice." Tezret whimpered, wiping his tears with the back of his paw. His eyes shone a beautiful teal and green, one green one teal. He sighed and repositioned himself, sitting cross legged. "Our people kicked me out; they would not accept my size and did not approve of me."

**Ranjin hopped up onto a rock so that he was eye-level with Tezret. He put the arrow back into the quiver. "But why Skyrim? Why not someplace...warmer" He looked at Tezret questioningly "Ranjin regrets coming to this cold, dreary place" He stated. The khajiit was of twenty and three years, kitted when the moons were about to overlap, but he was not the mane. No, the mane went to another.**

Tezret sighed, "it was the nearest place, and here there were more places to hide. OTherwise I would just be hated by all. Here I live mostly as a rumor. In other regions I am found instantly. And here I can easily satiate my...lust" Tezret spoke of the last thing as though he were not only embarrassed but ashamed of it. "And my...lust...can be used for good. I only mate with dragons and mammoths, which normally are the ones attacking travelers. Though the only thing I still have of the old world is my teacher's Skooma recipe. He taught me it from Kithood, and even then I could lift up the village peoples." Tezret shook his fur and sniffed at his toes softly, liking his musky scent.

**"Mammoths are not that bad, Ranjin delights in eating their cheese" He chortled playfully, like a kit. "Do not be ashamed of the mating urge young one, it is something to be" He paused for a moment "celebrated. Ranjin's tribe mated in groups almost constantly. Once a cub has reached adolescence he or she may join in" He laughed again "You might have been enjoyed by females in Ranjin's litter-tribe"**

"really? You think so?" Tezret asked with a blush, his malehood still soft but laying out in the open. "But don't I smell too bad for most people? I wish to bathe but...the people would kill me if I tainted their water ways with all this." Tezred grinned playfully and put his foot in front of Ranjin's face, wriggling his huge toes playfully.

**Ranjin jumped back "Ranjin does not enjoy dirty smells" he shook himself and licked his nose a few times. "Solution is simple. Bathe downriver from settlements" he had a thoughtful look on his face "Or tongue bathe. Ranjin enjoys tongue bathing" he grinned**

But what if Tezret likes smelly things?" Tezret smiled. Suddenly Tezret shook his head, "Tezret will decide later. But now, Tezret must repay Ranjin for his kindness."

**"Repay Ranjin for his kindness?" the cat looked confused "does this payment involve Skooma?" He perked up playfully**

"oh yes. Tezret will make Ranjin all the Skooma he wants. Tezret makes the best Skooma in all of Skyrim. He will make Ranjin many Tezret-sized bottles and help Ranjin carry them home!" Tezret suddenly lurched forward, his paws landing on either side of the rock in front of Ranjin. Purring softly, the enormous Khajiit suddenly forced his tongue into Ranjin's armour, skillfully using force to undo the buckles and force Ranjin's armour to fall to the ground. With a soft purr again Tezret pushed his thick tongue down Ranjin's loincloth, licking and schlurping at Ranjin's sheath and balls. A big grin on his face, he pulled Ranjin closer, holding the big cat into his furry muzzle as he almost pulled Ranjin's groin into his mouth, sucking and licking better than any female ever could.

**Ranjin yowled in surprise, he gripped the rock wall behind him "Wh-What are you doing?" He squirmed, the quiver digging in-between his shoulder blades. He tried to kick out "Ranjin does not want to mate with Tezret, no Ranjin does not"**

Tezret giggled and used his long ears to pull the quiver off and toss it aside. "Rewawd!" Tezret mumbled around the cock. Sucking it powerfully and wrapping his tongue around Ranjin's leg.

**Ranjin shuddered "R-Ranjin does not need a reward. Nope" He arched his back, his sheath swelling. He mewled like a kit, looking down at Tezret. "Ranjin only le-EET" He yowled "Ranjin liked that" He whimpered slightly and wrapped his tail around Tezret's arm.**

Tezret grinned to himself and kept sucking hard, licking the tip roughly as Ranjin's sheath swelled. Tezret purred happily and felt himself getting hard from the lovely feeling of giving this little thing head. Oh he did love making others happy! With a soft nudge, he lay Ranjin on his back and sucked powerfully.

**Ranjin yowled again and started to pant. His cock was extended fully from his sheath. Ranjin lifted his head to look at Tezret, but his head went back down, looking at the wall behind them. His maw was open and his tongue was hanging out. He murmured unintelligible things about how great this felt.**

Tezret purred loudly and kept sucking, brushing his tongue up roughly against Ranjin's hard cock. Tezret kept purring, knowing the vibrations would help Ranjin finish, and slowly shuffled his legs. Tezret's hardon crushed a pile of steel armour, clearly showing the power this enormous cat held in any part of him. Tezret kept sucking, hard as he could without hurting Ranjin. With a murr he pushed him against the wall and pushed Ranjin up towards the ceiling so the cat would have the feeling he was floating as Tezret blew him.

**Ranjin mewled, closing his eyes. His claws extended reflexively and he worked his jaw, wanting to bite something. His mating drives were kicking in; he wanted to latch on, to fuck something silly.**

The sucking getting more and more intense, Tezret could feel his hardon raging but he did not want to embarrass himself in front of his new friend. He decided he could give himself a good sucking after he finished giving Ranjin his reward. With a smile he pet Ranjin's chest softly with a finger, giving him something to bit down on.

**Ranjin latched onto Tezret's finger, biting down hard. Normally he would have been the one on the giving end, making the female feel the way he was currently feeling, with his teeth in her scruff to keep her still. He started to shudder, bucking into Tezret's mouth.**

Tezret smiled and spread his lips just a bit to give Ranjin the freedom to feel as though he were fucking the mouth. Tezret purred loudly and felt himself fire some sticky pre onto the floor. He purred and laid his ears back as he felt that Ranjin was near climax.

**Ranjin growled, thrusting into Tezret's mouth one last time before reaching his orgasm. He yowled again, cumming into Tezret's mouth.**

Tezret purred and lapped at the hard cock, sucking up all of Ranjin's sweet cum before lowering his head and setting Ranjin on the ground softly. "Did you like your payment?" Tezret asked, suddenly blushing dark red as he realized his boner was clearly visible.

**Ranjin's mouth was moving, but he couldn't form words yet. He just purred and stretched on the ground.**

Tezret smiled proudly, rubbing himself discreetly as he turned away, the cave rumbling a bit with his movement. A moment later he turned back and set down a bottle of Skooma nearly as big as Ranjin himself. Tezret held another for himself in his hand, popping off the cork top and taking a drink.

**Ranjin looked at the skooma bottle with disbelief "Ranjin did not know that bottles were made that big"**


End file.
